


Pillow Talk

by Delphi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fem Fortress, Female Heavy - Freeform, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rule 63, female medic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Fem Fortress AU: Heavy and Medic share a tender moment in the afterglow.





	Pillow Talk

Very good sex always made Hildegard embarrassingly soppy.

She cuddled up close and laid her head on Marta's breast, loose-limbed, her hairpins long lost and her cunt still throbbing.

"I want to get my hands inside you," she purred.

Marta stirred from half-sleep, her voice even lower and huskier than usual. "You already did."

"No, no." Her fingertip traced a tender line down Marta's sternum. "I want to open you up and spread your ribs. I want to eat your heart—just a little piece."

Marta stilled, then laughed softly and stroked her hair. "In the morning, kotyonok. Sleep now."


End file.
